We Are One
by shassieluvr
Summary: Yeah, it took some time to adjust to Shawn's needs but they quickly became Lassiter's needs too. "Love you."


Lassiter walks into the bedroom to find Shawn poised for punishment. His beautiful boyfriend is lying face down on their bed, his back arched and his backside pressed upward by pillows under his hips. He's completely naked, all of his lovely pale skin exposed. He's so beautiful it hurts.

It had taken Lassiter quite some time to adjust to Shawn's bedroom behaviors. Shawn was a masochist, plainly stated, and he craved punishment-like scenarios like nothing else. At first, Lassiter was scared and unwilling to hurt his beloved. Now, it was as good for him as it was for his Shawn.

Lassiter could feel himself getting excited at the sight of his boyfriend. He winced as his work pants suddenly felt tight. He took off his belt, since that was the plan for the night anyway, but left his pants on, enjoying the slight discomfort of his arousal.

"I'm using the belt tonight, don't forget that," he tells Shawn. They planned this ahead of time, but still, he doesn't want to surprise Shawn with anything. He doesn't expect an answer. He snaps the belt, watching as Shawn's body tenses up. He can literally see the muscles of his back contract in shock. Lassiter enjoys messing with Shawn's head in that way so much that he takes a few careful practice swings with the belt. The distinct woosh and snap of the belt makes Shawn twist and turn without even being struck.

The first time he brings the belt down, there is a delicious snap and crack before the leather strikes bare flesh. Shawn jumps and a red stripe immediately appears across the center of his ass. Lassiter breathes in deep, trying to control himself. He needs to be in control of absolutely everything. He brings it down again, watching as Shawn jumps and moans. It's not all pain making him sound like that and Lassiter knows it.

He strikes again and again, watching as Shawn jumps with each strike. He starts crying out once the pain builds up, a small whimper up to a scream after the belt falls. "Oh Lassiter – I – ow!" he yells desperate. Lassiter knows he hasn't pushed Shawn's limits yet though. His skin reddens perfectly, like some kind of porcelain doll defiled. The red builds, each stripe crossing over another. He beats Shawn good and hard because Shawn wouldn't have it any other way.

God, he loves him. Lassiter finishes up the beating, admiring the way that Shawn holds his jaw firm and clenches the muscles in his ass as each strike falls. He knows when Shawn reaches his limits and that's when Shawn's face scrunches up all funny and he starts whimpering. Lassiter stops and crawls up onto the bed to comfort him. "You're so perfect Shawn," he says, laying a hand on the small of his back, rubbing softly. "You okay?"

"I'm so good," Shawn whimpers. There are tears on his face but crying is all a part of why this appeals to Shawn. He tries to turn over but, in control, Lassiter keeps him from doing so.

"Don't turn over," he says, rubbing his burning hot skin. There is nothing like the heat that just radiates from his skin and against Lassiter's hand. "Don't turn over because I want you Shawn. I want you so bad." There was no time that Lassiter wanted Shawn more than after one of these sessions, when he was vulnerable and unbelievably needy. He wants so much and Lassiter wants to give it to him.

He makes a pretty quick job of preparing Shawn to take him. It's become such second instinct by this point. He uses lots of lube, because he doesn't want to hurt Shawn any further. Once he's prepared, Lassiter just watches him lie there as he takes off his clothes. He slides into Shawn in a swift, rough stroke. It may have caused some pain but Shawn's moans don't indicate anything but pleasure.

He rests against Shawn's back for a moment, hovering on one elbow. It's just amazing, the heat in Shawn's ass transferring to his front. He starts to thrust, moving slowly. He takes his time, dragging it out. He reaches around Shawn and strokes him off while he thrusts. The heat against his thighs is addicting. He moans and cries out. There is such a bond between them in moments like these. He and Shawn are one.

Shawn comes first. It doesn't surprise Lassiter. He's probably been hard the whole time Lassiter was beating him. He comes a little later, after thrusting into Shawn's vulnerable body. He is happy and Shawn is happy.

"Thank you," Shawn says.

Yeah, it took some time to adjust to Shawn's needs but they quickly became Lassiter's needs too. "Love you."


End file.
